Lost
by Coreinha
Summary: Sequel to Taken! Aragorn, Legolas and the Twins must rescue a little hobbit-lass from certain death at the hands of orcs! NOW FINISHED!!!
1. Posie

Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters or settings, they all belong to Tolkien's Estate. This is for amusement purposes only, I'm not making any money off of it.  
  
A/N: Well, this is the sequel to Taken, and the second in a series I'm going to call 'Guardians of Hope'. I don't claim to be a Tolkien scholar, I'm not an expert on Middle Earth. I welcome all reviews in fact, I crave them, however, any flames will be laughed at, and promptly ignored.  
  
Thanks again to Cathy, who helped me sort this idea out, and to Trin who beta'd the fic, you wonderful (if slightly evil ladies) have my eternal gratitude.  
  
Ok, on with the fic! :) ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Come along Posie, keep up!"  
  
The little hobbit almost giggled with glee, this was her first outing with her papa, and she was absolutely delighted to be accompanying him to Bree.  
  
"Papa, are there going to be big people in the village?"  
  
The elder grinned, "Yes Posie, there will be big people there."  
  
"Will they step on us?"  
  
"No, darling, they won't step on us."  
  
They traveled along in this manner for awhile, Posie taking three steps for each of her fathers. Eventually they reached a good spot to camp for the night. They would arrive the following evening, and sell the cart full of vegetables and grains. The money would be most welcome to their family, as Posie's mother was expecting.  
  
They had a tasty meal of sausages and some fried tomatoes. Then Posie snuggled against her papa's side, and dozed off contentedly.  
  
~*~  
  
She was rudely awakened a few hours later by her father shouting. There were vegetables flying all over the campsite, and nasty looking creatures with swords stomping through their little camp.  
  
The ox pulling their cart was lying on his side, dead, though Posie was not yet old enough to realize it.  
  
"Posie, run!" Papa's voice was panicked, as the creatures surrounded them, making hissing noises, and laughing in harsh voices.  
  
Posie did as she was told, tearing off through the brush as fast as her little legs would carry her. She heard more wicked laughter, and then her papa yelled. The yell cut off suddenly, and the woods were silent a moment.  
  
Then the earth groaned around her, and she dove into a clump of bushes. The tiny hobbit froze, rather resembling a frightened rabbit as the loud creatures ran past.  
  
She shrank back into the shadows as one of the scary monsters drew close to her hiding place, pushing the bushes around.  
  
It withdrew, and she relaxed a little, only to squeal in fright when a rough hand grabbed her.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Aragorn moved with uncommon grace through the woods. Truly, if one did not look too closely, he might easily be mistaken for an elf. Which was not surprising, considering he was raised among them.  
  
He crouched down, studying the tracks at his feet, before turning to his companions.  
  
"They head back east, away from the Shire."  
  
Legolas nodded in relief. "Thank the Valar for small favors." Turning to the twins, he added " "Did you two really have to follow us all the way out here? Surely there must be something you need to do in Rivendell."  
  
Elladan grinned, "Ada has been worrying over us ever since that incident in the caves last year, we wanted to escape."  
  
"Besides, someone has to keep you two from getting yourselves killed out here." Elrohir grinned, and pitched a pine cone at Legolas' head. The golden-haired warrior easily ducked it, and shot the younger twin a dirty look.  
  
"Are you two ever going to....." he trailed off as a soft moan reached his ears. He cocked his head, trying to locate the origin of the unusual sound.  
  
"What is it, my friend?" Aragorn moved softly to stand beside Legolas.  
  
"I thought I heard something... wait! There it is again!" Legolas moved slowly, searching the underbrush.  
  
He was startled to discover a hobbit, laying in a puddle of blood, in what appeared to be what was left of a campsite.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir! There's a hobbit over here, he's wounded!" The twins quickly moved to Legolas side. Kneeling over the halfling, Elladan gently cut away his shirt, revealing a deep stab wound to his abdomen. The fact that he was even still alive was something of a miracle.  
  
Brilliant green eyes opened at the elf's gentle touch, and they focused on him hard.  
  
"You...you're an....elf," he gasped as the pain in his side spiked.  
  
"Shhh, yes I am, I'm going to try and heal this wound. Elrohir, go get some clean water. Aragorn, let's have your herb supply."  
  
Elladan dug around in his pack, and found an old shirt. He pressed it against the hobbits wound, wondering briefly how it had even come to be in his pack.  
  
The halfling grunted when the elf put pressure on his side, and laid his tiny hand over Elladans. "Please...my daughter....."  
  
Elladan's brow furrowed, "Daughter? Where?"  
  
The hobbit shook his head, and looked in the direction she had gone, before his bright green eyes glazed over and faded.  
  
Elladan lowered his head in sorrow, and gently closed the halfling's eyes. "We will have to bury him."  
  
Legolas nodded, and simply began digging a hole with his bare hands. Aragorn and Elrohir pitched in. It didn't take them long to have a hole big enough for the little being.  
  
Elladan lowered the body in the ground, and murmured a soft Elvish blessing over tiny grave, before helping to cover the body up.  
  
The foursome stood up, and brushed their hands off. Elladan looked in the direction the halfling had pointed, "He said he had a daughter, and that she went that way. I want to see if we can find her."  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later, they had still found no trace of another hobbit.  
  
Elladan plopped down at the base of a tree, exhausted and heartsick. "What if they carried her off? They probably killed her by now."  
  
Aragorn sat down beside his brother, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The orcs are heading back east, we can easily track them and see if they have her with them."  
  
Elladan sighed, "We'd better get going then, if we want to catch up."  
  
The foursome exchanged weary glances before dragging themselves the their feet and heading eastward as fast as their exhausted legs could carry them.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ 


	2. Rescue

Lost  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I never did. No money is being made here.  
  
A/N: Special thanks to Trin for beta'ing, you're so awesome!! Ok we're picking up at sunrise, about 7 hours after Posie was snatched.  
  
On with the fic! ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Posie squirmed in the Orcs grip, as her feet dangled far above the ground.  
  
They'd been hauling her around all evening now, and seemed to be stopping for some reason. One of them had her lifted up by the collar of her little dress, and was regarding her as one might an afternoon snack.  
  
"Leave it for now, we'll have a fresh meal tonight," the lead orc hissed at his companions. They seemed to agree with him, for they left the little hobbit tied to a tree, and retreated into the nearby shadows to hide from the daylight.  
  
Posie sniffled and whimpered as she struggled against the ropes. She wanted her papa so badly, but she was beginning to think he wasn't going to come.  
  
The rough rope chafed at her tender skin as she frantically tried to wriggle free. It was useless, though she was only 5 years old, she knew that she had run out of time.  
  
In the morning, the monsters would kill her.  
  
The little hobbit-lass sniffed again, and leaned against the tree, wishing desperately that she had stayed home with mama.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Aragorn stopped and leaned against a tree. The sun was rising in the east, a glorious display of red and orange and gold, but the Ranger took no heed of it.  
  
"Elladan, wait up!" Elrohir collapsed to the ground beside Aragorn, while Legolas bent over bracing his hands on his knees. They were exhausted, and Elladan was setting a brutal pace, desperate to save the little hobbit before it was too late.  
  
Sighing, Elladan paused to catch his breath, "We have to hurry, they've got a head start on us."  
  
Aragorn staggered forward, and laid a hand on the older twin's shoulder, "Elladan, we have to face the fact that we might be too late."  
  
"No, we have to save her. I'm not giving up yet." Elladan glared at the ranger, and took a deep breath. "Lets get moving, they've probably stopped for the day. If we hurry, we can catch them by sunset."  
  
The other three exchanged weary looks, but didn't bother to argue. Even Legolas knew Elladan well enough to know that it would be useless.  
  
They rose on aching feet, and moved onward through the woods.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The sky was once again painted in hues of red and gold, with streaks of lavender and pink. It was a breathtaking sight, but Posie did not pay much attention to it.  
  
All too soon, it would be dark, and then the monsters would come to get her.  
  
Her chubby little cheeks were tear-streaked, and her golden curls were in a hopeless tangle.  
  
A figure moved toward her from the shadows, the little hobbit-lass opened her mouth to scream, but a large hand clamped over it. The ropes around her suddenly came loose, and with startling strength for one so small, she bite down hard on the hand over her mouth.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Posie dove into the brush, amid a sudden hail of curses, and stomping feet.  
  
"The little demon bit me!" Legolas gave Elladan a wounded look.  
  
"Be silent, you fool! There are orcs right over there!" Aragorn's heated whisper was lost in the terrible sound of the orcs screeching all at once as they awoke, and attacked the intruders.  
  
Exhausted though they were, the foursome quickly moved onto the defensive.  
  
Aragorn grunted with pain as an orcish blade dug into his right thigh. Ignoring the wound, he swung his fine elvish blade through the air, and decapitated the aggressor before he could attack a second time.  
  
Posie watched in terror from the relative safety of the bushes. There were four big people fighting the monsters, and though it looked like they were very tired, the big people seemed to be winning.  
  
Wielding Naurhathol* expertly, Elladan dispatched the last orc with a short stab to the chest. He kicked the corpse away, with a look of disgust.  
  
Turning to his companions, he gave them a sheepish look. "Well, at least we know she's alive."  
  
Aragorn, Elrohir, and most especially Legolas, glared at the older twin.  
  
"Let us collect her and take her home then." Aragorn knelt next to the bush where the tiny creature was cowering, "It's alright, we won't hurt you."  
  
Though he spoke softly, and his voice was warm and gentle, Posie sniffled, and remained frozen. "I want my papa."  
  
Her heartfelt plea almost broke the Ranger's heart. Reaching an arm into the bush, he gently extracted her, avoiding the thorns that caught at his sleeve as best he could.  
  
Posie froze as she was lifted into the air, then relaxed as Aragorn settled her against his chest.  
  
"Is she alright?" Elladan peered over Aragorns shoulder, trying to get a better look at the child in his arms.  
  
"I don't know, let's find somewhere away from here to camp, and you can have a look at her then....."  
  
Aragorn wanted to say more, but his exhaustion, combined with blood loss from the wound in his thigh caused a sudden wave of dizziness to sweep over him.  
  
He swayed as the world reeled around him. Elladan snatched the hobbit from Aragorns arms as the human collapsed in a limp heap on the ground.  
  
Posie sniffled again, "Is he dead?"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
*Naurhathol is Elladan's dagger, a gift from Aragorn. More about it in my other fic, Taken :)  
  
*Author runs for cover*.... heh heh I'm already starting with the cliffies, heh *evil grin*  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
more A/N:  
  
Iawen: YAY! My first reviewer of this fic! woohoo! *huggles* Do I need to get out Fred and George out? I don't want you killing me for this cliffie..  
  
Pennsuleien: I'm not really comfortable writing Erestor at length, I don't have a good sense of his character. But he might make a cameo, just for you:)  
  
*Star*smiles: Thanks for reviewing, this one promises to be good!  
  
Sake girl Duelist: Lol, thanks! Keep reading! 


	3. Bathtime

Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to Tolkien. No money is being made from it.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Trin for helping me out with a couple of tough lines in this chappie. (the breast feeding one is hers)  
  
On with the fic!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Elrohir and Legolas dashed forward as Aragorn slumped over, but didn't quite manage to catch him before he fell. Elrohir knelt by the Ranger's side, and quickly checked for injuries.  
  
It didn't take him long to see the deep gash across Aragorn's right thigh. "Elladan, he's bleeding pretty badly here, get my pack."  
  
Elladan absently handed the little hobbit to Legolas, who held her away from his body, as one might hold a particularly smelly skunk. She regarded him with wide green eyes, and sniffled again.  
  
Grabbing Elrohir's pack, the older twin quickly knelt down beside the unconscious human. He pressed his palm down on Aragorns thigh, hitting a pressure point, and slowing the bleeding while Elrohir cut away a section of Aragorn's breeches.  
  
"Ugh, poison!" Indeed, there was a thick black goo seeping out of the wound, and the skin around it was already red and inflamed. "This is going to take some work, Legolas. Why don't you see if you can get our little friend there cleaned up a bit."  
  
Legolas gave Elladan a dirty look, but dutifully carried her off to a nearby stream.  
  
Her little dress was filthy dirty, and torn in several places, and her face was streaked with dirt and tears. She had pretty golden curls, but they were matted against her head in a hopeless knot.  
  
Legolas sat down on a rock, and set her on his knee. She looked up at him with wide green eyes, and sniffed softly. The elf sighed, and dug around in his pack, coming up with a handkerchief. He held it against her nose and said, "Blow."  
  
She blew. Hard.  
  
Legolas regarded his now soaking handkerchief with a look of disgust, and dropped it in the stream to rinse out.  
  
"What's your name?" The little hobbit looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Legolas." He was more than a little annoyed about being bitten and snotted on all in one morning, so his reply was a little curt.  
  
She didn't seem to notice, however. "Le...Leg...Leg..."  
  
"Lay-go-las"  
  
"Leg...Lego...."  
  
"Lay-go-las"  
  
"Lego." She looked at him cheerfully.  
  
"Lay-go-las"  
  
"Lego."  
  
Legolas gave up. If she wanted call him Lego, that was fine. It wasn't like he was going to have to put up with it for long. "What is your name?"  
  
"Posie."  
  
"Well, Posie, you're filthy dirty, you look as though you've been rolling in the mud."  
  
~*~  
  
It took quite a lot of work, but eventually the Twins got the bleeding to stop.  
  
Elrohir gently cleaned out the wound with an athelas solution, while Elladan prepared a tea that would counteract any poison that might remain in Aragorn's system.  
  
As the younger twin finished bandaging the wound, Aragorn began to moan softly, turning his head back and forth restlessly.  
  
"Shhhh, Estel. Everything is fine." Elrohir laid a soothing hand on his brother's brow.  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes wearily, and tried to focus on Elrohir. His head was pounding, and he felt ill. "Wha..What happened?"  
  
"Is he awake?" Elladan turned to face his brothers.  
  
"Yes, I am awake. Why does my head hurt?"  
  
"You were cut by a poisoned blade. I managed to clean most of the poison from the wound, but I fear some of it may still be in your body. Elladan has prepared a tea that will counteract it."  
  
Aragorn grimaced, "I suppose you're going to 'help' me drink too, aren't you."  
  
Elladan grinned, and gently propped Aragorn up with one arm, holding the steaming cup to his lips. "Yup."  
  
Aragorn sighed, and took a gulp of the tea, knowing from experience that it was best to just get it over with, rather than sip it bit by bit. As he swallowed the last of the bitter draught, a thought occured to him. "Where is Legolas, and the little hobbit?"  
  
Elladan set the empty cup on the ground, and gently lowered his brother down onto a sleeping roll. "Legolas is giving her a bath. Elrohir, can you watch Estel while I go check on them?"  
  
"Of course." Elrohir settled beside the Ranger, who was dozing off as the tea quickly took effect.  
  
Elladan rose gracefully, and headed down toward the stream.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been surprisingly easy to bathe Posie. She was about the size of an elven infant, and very cooperative in the washing up part. She'd even showed him how to work the fastenings on her dress, as female clothing was largely unfamiliar to Legolas.  
  
She was now staying close by, and playing in the stream. Legolas finished mending her little dress with patches he cut from the hem of his cloak while she jumped at the tiny silver fish that darted between her fingers.  
  
It was this amusingly domestic scene that greeted Elladan when he arrived to check on the pair.  
  
"Will you be breast feeding as well, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas spun around, glaring at Elladan. "Very funny." He deliberately turned his head away from the older twin, and called to the hobbit. "Posie, come out of the water now. You'll catch a cold."  
  
She bounced out of the water, with the eternal cheer that all hobbits seem to possess, and ran toward the two elves.  
  
Legolas helped her back into her dress, and fastened the buttons up the back. "Let's go back to the camp now."  
  
She raised her arms in the air, "Will you carry me Lego?"  
  
Legolas smiled, and scooped her up with one arm. As they walked back, Legolas turned to Elladan, "How is Strider?"  
  
"He'll be fine, with a little time and some rest, he'll be as good as new."  
  
~*~  
  
The Twins and Legolas spent a cheerful afternoon playing games with Posie. None of them had quite the heart to tell her of her father's fate just yet. So, while Aragorn slept comfortably, they tossed pinecones around and told the little hobbit lass stories until she dozed off as the sun was setting.  
  
Not long after the sun dipped below the horizon, a low rumble made all three elves jump to their feet in fear.  
  
"Troll!"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
TBC  
  
uhm... yeah :) Please don't kill me!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
More A/N  
  
Sparx: Please don't kill me, I can't write if you kill me! *puts on armor* I want to liiiiiiiive!!  
  
Nikki: lol, glad you're enjoying! Keep reading!  
  
Sake Girl Duelist: LMAO!! Hobbit rabies!! I don't think so.. But Aragorn isn't feeling to well right now.  
  
Dragonsgirl22: Thanks for the review! I'm glad I made you laugh, keep reading!  
  
Hex of the Unseelie: Thanks for reading Taken, I really had fun writing it. Keep reading and reviewing this one too!!  
  
I love you guys soooooooo much! Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
XOXO  
  
Cor 


	4. Troll

Lost  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of this, blah blah blah, I'm not making any money from it.  
  
A/N: WOW! It's been awhile since I updated this, huh! I'll try to be more punctual with the rest of the fic. Note to self: Never again write more than one fic at once. Thanks for your patience everyone!  
  
on with the fic!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Troll!"  
  
The twins and Legolas exchanged worried looks, listening carefully as the sound faded into the distance.  
  
"I think it's heading away from us," Elrohir's brow furrowed as he listened carefully.  
  
"I think you're right, mellon nin." Legolas sighed in relief, and settled against a nearby tree. "I'll take first watch, you two get some rest."  
  
The twins nodded in agreement, and leaning comfortably against each other, they dozed off quickly, identical grey eyes half-lidded in sleep.  
  
Legolas smiled at their sleeping forms, before turning his head toward Aragorn, who still rested comfortably, his bandaged leg propped up on his pack, Posie was curled up against his side, in the crook of his arm. 'Someday, he will make a wonderful father,' Legolas thought absently, as he picked up some arrows damaged in the day's battle and began to repair them.  
  
A few hours later, he awoke Elladan, who took up the second watch, then a few hours before dawn, Elrohir took the final watch.  
  
It had been an uneventful night, the troll had rumbled in the distance occasionally, but nothing dangerous had come their way.  
  
So Elrohir relaxed comfortably on a tree branch, and surveyed their surroundings silently. Aragorn snuffled in his sleep once or twice, and Posie nestled herself closer to the human. Other than that, nothing happened.  
  
It had been a long couple of days, and even with a few hours of sleep under his belt, Elrohir was still quite tired.  
  
No matter how he tried to stay awake, he kept drifting off.  
  
Several times his head lowered to his chest, only to be jerked back up again. The fourth time, it stayed down.  
  
So the group slept peacefully in the early morning hours.  
  
When the horizon was turning lavendar in the distance, all five were yanked out of their rest by a fearsome roar.  
  
Elrohir snapped his head around to see the troll leering at him. They were eye to eye, thanks to Elrohir's perch in the tree.  
  
Reaching for his sword, he mentally cursed when he realized that it was lying on the ground, where Elladan had been polishing it for him. So he pulled out his long knives, and leapt onto the troll's head.  
  
The creature roared in rage, awakening Posie from her sleep. The tiny hobbit shrieked in fear, and clung to Aragorn, who dragged himself and the hobbit into a handy bush.  
  
As the troll roared, Elrohir braced his foot and knee between it's jaws, and reached one arm in it's mouth, trying desperately to stab something important.  
  
Warm blood covered his arm and leg, while the troll roared in fury. Below them, Legolas shouted for Elrohir to move, distracting the elf for one precious instant.  
  
An instant the troll took advantage of, he grabbed the leg braced in his mouth, and swung the elf through the air. The knife, however, remained lodged in the roof of his mouth.  
  
In fury, he flung the elf aside like a child would an unwanted toy.  
  
Legolas and Elladan took no time to ascertain Elrohir's condition. Standing shoulder to shoulder, they fired arrows one after the other at the troll. In the end, it was a combination of Legolas incredible marksmanship, and blind luck that saved them.  
  
The troll was preoccupied with the knife still stuck in his mouth, and ignored the arrows that bounced off his thick hide. Legolas fired one directly into the creatures eye, and it roared in pain. At that instant, Elladan fired an arrow aimed for it's other eye, but missed.  
  
Instead, the arrow flew into the troll's mouth, apparently hitting something vital, for the creature swayed, and groaned, then slumped forward, landing with an earth-shaking thud.  
  
"Elrohir!" Elladan flung aside his bow and ran to his twin's side.  
  
Elrohir lay as he had fallen, face down, with one arm twisted at an odd angle beneath him. His leg was clearly broken, but that was not what concerned Elladan the most.  
  
It was the rapidly growing puddle of blood under the younger twin that frightened him.  
  
Carefully, he rolled his brother over, murmuring to him frantically in the Grey Tongue.  
  
The arm that was twisted beneath him had his other dagger clutched tightly in it, and the blade was buried to the hilt in Elrohir's stomach.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
*evil grin* miss me guys? No killing now, if you kill me, I can't tell you what happens next! REVIEWS PLEASE :)  
  
~*~  
  
More A/N:  
  
Wilwarin: Here you go! Sorry it took me so long to update, keep reviewing though!  
  
Hex: His 'feminine' side? Don't let Legolas hear you say that, or he may just have to prove how masculine he IS! Lol! Keep reading!  
  
Pokethepenguin: I think she's cute, too!! I wanna cuddle her all to bits! Thanks for the reviews, keep reading!  
  
Orlando2Legolas: *blushes* it's 'brill'? Thanks for the kind words, but I don't think it's THAT good! lol Keep reviewing though!  
  
Sparx: ECA? Lol!!! I think I might have to start a chapter of that, we can get Cassia and Sio to join, and maybe Cathy and Trin, and Karine! It'll be fun!  
  
Dragonsgirl22: I like to think of myself as a typing writer. How's that? Thanks for all the lovely lovely reviews, and keep reading!  
  
Pennsuleien: *huggles her* My loyal fan, lol! I'm sorry I took so long to update, I'm a bit slow these days. I'll try to have Erestor at least make a cameo in this fic, just for you my dear :)  
  
Nikki: Sorry girl, I'm not willing to part with either of them at the moment. I think I'm gonna keep them with me, where they belong. Thanks for reviewing, and keep it up!  
  
Maverickgirl: Hmmm, well, the troll isn't an issue any longer, Elrohir, however, isn't feeling to well at the moment. *evil grin* Not to mention Aragorn's owie... Keep reading!!!  
  
Sake girl duelist: Terrible things? I don't know what you're talking about. I don't do terrible things to my characters! Nice author!! *G* thanks for all your wonderful reviews though, keep them coming!!  
  
TC: Yes, yes, here it is! How's that for service! I would never let my 'lil sis' down!  
  
~*~  
  
You guys and gals are so wonderful! I love reading your reviews, they make me want to write again, and I PROMISE, the next chappie won't take so long!  
  
XOXO  
  
Cor 


	5. Argument

Lost  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to Tolkien. I'm not making any money from this.  
  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my lil sis, and her lost friend, Smeagol, who is now romping through the Halls of Mandos, chasing his brother Sam.  
  
Thanks to Halo Son for beta'ing this chapter, since my usual beta (who beta'd the last chapter of this, and Dangers of Dwarf Maidens, {if you haven't read it, do, it's VERY funny}) Trinitytheshedevil (go read her fics) was unavailable.  
  
You guys should also know that I wrote half of this while watching G.I. Jane *droooools* (Viggo YUM!) so, if it's a little....militant, that's why :)  
  
Alright! On with the fic!!!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"No!"  
  
Elladan gaped at his brother for a moment, before flying into action. He carefully grasped the dagger, and pulled it out, before yanking off his own shirt, and pressing it to the wound.  
  
Despite the heavy fabric pressing against the wound, blood still seeped around Elladan's fingers. "Legolas, I need your help!"  
  
Legolas had been prodding the troll with his toe, making sure it was dead.  
  
It was. The sun rose over the horizon at that instant, and the troll turned to stone.  
  
Legolas nodded in satisfaction, and moved quickly to Elladan's side, pressing down hard on Elrohir's abdomen. Elladan moved around his twin, and began digging in his pack for the herbs he would need.  
  
While Legolas and Elladan worked frantically, Aragorn shifted into an upright position, cradling Posie in the crook of his arm. She sniffled, and pressed herself close into his chest, frightened half to death by the sudden appearance of the troll.  
  
Though he wanted to ask how he was, he knew the best thing for Elrohir right now was to let Elladan concentrate. So, instead, he focused his attention on Posie, who was now sobbing against his chest.  
  
"Hush now little one, it's alright."  
  
She sniffed, and looked up at him with wide green eyes. "Is El' gonna be alright?"  
  
Aragorn smiled at the appellation, she had taken to calling both the twins El', since she couldn't tell them apart. "I'm sure he will be."  
  
She buried her face in his chest, and whimpered.  
  
Aragorn stroked her little back, in an effort to soothe her, "How about I tell you a story?"  
  
Posie peered back up at him, her golden curls falling tousled about her face now, "About what?"  
  
"About a beautiful maiden, and a brave warrior."  
  
She managed a small smile, "Alright."  
  
Aragorn settled in, careful of his sore leg, and spent a good hour telling her the story of Beren and Luthien, while Elladan and Legolas bustled about, working to stop Elrohir's bleeding.  
  
His long dark lashes rested against his cheeks, which were much paler than usual. The combination of these two things made Elladan's heart skip a beat every time he looked at his twin's face.  
  
Eventually, they got the bleeding under control, and Elladan had a chance to sew up the wound, and set his twin's broken arm and leg.  
  
As he finished wrapping a bandage around Elrohir's arm, hazy grey eyes blinked open, and looked at him vaguely.  
  
"'Dan?" His voice was weak, and scratchy.  
  
"Hush, gwaidor nin, just rest." Elladan tried to keep the panic from his voice, Elrohir's eyes were dilated, and unfocused.  
  
Though he seemed aware of his surroundings, at least enough to know his brother was there, Elrohir was oddly unresponsive.  
  
He barely reacted when Elladan stitched the wound on his abdomen closed, nor did he put up a fuss when his brother gave him a sleeping draught.  
  
Elladan turned to Legolas, "Something is not right here, we need to get him to Ada as soon as possible."  
  
Legolas nodded, then looked over to Aragorn, who was cradling Posie against his chest. She had dozed off long ago, and he was watching his brother and friend closely.  
  
"What about Aragorn, we will need to move at speed, and I don't think he can keep up with that leg." Legolas frowned.  
  
"I'll keep up," The human in question piped up. "I can carry Posie, and I know the way home. You two take Elrohir and go, I'll meet you there later."  
  
Elladan shook his head, "No, I'm not leaving you behind. Especially not with another life in your care. Not in your condition."  
  
"In my condition? I'm fine, it's just a cut on the thigh. I can tend to it myself, you forget, I'm an experienced ranger, I've handled worse wounds on my own before."  
  
"The wound was poisoned Aragorn, you could have died." Elladan narrowed his silver eyes at his youngest brother.  
  
"But I didn't die! You are only protesting because I'm mortal. If it were Legolas in my position..." He didn't get a chance to finish as Elladan interrupted him.  
  
"It's NOT Legolas in your position, it's you. I'm not leaving you behind, end of story."  
  
"No, Elladan. Elrohir's life is at stake here, I will be fine. You and Legolas take him to Rivendell, we're only a few days away. Posie and I will meet you there."  
  
Elladan made to argue further, but Legolas silenced them both with a wave of his hand. "I'm afraid Aragorn is right, mellon nin. Elrohir needs your father now far more than Aragorn needs us. We will leave him behind, and he will follow us to Rivendell."  
  
Elladan frowned, clearly unhappy with Legolas decision, but he decided not to argue further. They were both right, Elrohir's life depended on them getting to Rivendell as fast as possible right now, and Aragorn would only slow them down if they waited on him.  
  
He nodded to the Prince, and the two of them formed a stretcher from their cloaks and a couple of branches from a pine tree. Gently, they lifted Elrohir onto it, and hefted his limp form up onto their shoulders.  
  
Aragorn watched as the moved out of the clearing as quickly as possible, without jarring their fragile burden.  
  
He shifted the tiny hobbit in his arms, and shouldered his own pack, moving along at a much slower pace, careful of his wounded leg.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Elladan and Legolas jogged lightly without stopping for three straight days, careful not to move Elrohir more than necessary.  
  
The younger twin, for his part, barely stirred the entire time.  
  
Once he awakened on the second day, complaining of thirst, so Elladan gave him a sip of water.  
  
After that, Elrohir's eyes did not open again, which made Elladan's heart pound in fear.  
  
'Please Illuvitar, don't let him die!' He repeated that same petition over and over again in his mind the entire trip.  
  
When at last they jogged across Bruinen's Ford, they were met by several of the guards from Rivendell, including one of the captains, Arodaug, and the twins' long time friend, Astaldel.  
  
"Mae Govannen, Elladan, Legolas! What have you...." Astaldel's voice trailed off as he recognised Elrohir lying on the stretcher. "Valar! What happened to him?"  
  
"Troll attack." Legolas' words were curt, and even bordered on rude, though he did not intend them to be. He was exhausted after jogging for three days straight, it had taxed his elven endurance to it's limits.  
  
Arodaug and Astaldel took the stretcher from Elladan and Legolas, despite the older twin's protests, and moved swiftly to The Last Homely House.  
  
Elrond met them at the door, having sensed his sons' arrival when they crossed the ford.  
  
Elrohir was carried up to his room, and several of Elrond's assistants were called. They bustled in and out, while Legolas and Elladan paced the hallway, until, at last, Glorfindel ushered them off to bed.  
  
The pair was too exhausted to argue, and it would have been useless anyways. "You two are spent, you need rest. Elrohir is in the best hands possible, now. Go to sleep."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
See? He's still alive, sheesh!! No reason for death threats! I already 'killed' him once, what makes you think I'd do it again so soon? You're all so paranoid, lol! But I love you all to pieces!!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
More A/N:  
  
Sparx: x_x 'This chapter was written before Coreinha was murdered horribly at the hands of one of her so-called friends. If you want to read more, you will have to find a way to call her back from the Halls of Mandos." X_x  
  
Nilbrethiliel: uhm... *ahem* *author looks around nervously* glad you liked the cliffie, keep reading, and sending the lovely lovely reviews!  
  
Dragonsgirl22: Kill him? I don't know what you're talking about... I would NEVER kill one of the twins... *ahem* Anyways, I'm writing this as I go, so I'm not *exactly* sure what will happen next... I don't *think* he'll die though  
  
Sake Girl: I don't recall promising not to harm him, I said I wouldn't kill him, and I haven't, YET MWA HA HA HA HA HA... uhm, yeah. He might live, he might die, I'm still not sure.... Keep reading to find out!  
  
MaverickGirl: Well, now you know what happened, what do you think? Should something else happen to Aragorn, or should he make it to Rivendell safely... Suggestions?  
  
PokethePenguin: Lol, Thanks for the compliments dear, keep reading and reviewing, no promises on Elrohir's condition though.  
  
Pennsuleien: Awwww, thanks! You're pretty wonderful yourself! You're welcome for not hurting Elladan, though all the Elrohir fans are at my throat right now... No guarantees that 'Dan will get through this fic unscathed, thanks for the wonderful review, as always!  
  
Hex: Well, it was short because I wanted it to end there, and my creative juices were low, lol! This one is a little longer, does that help? Keep reading!  
  
Miki: You're TRULY insane, darling! Keep reading!!  
  
*huggles her reviewers* I just LOVE you guys to death!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, keep reading and reviewing, they keep me going!!  
  
XOXO Coreinha 


	6. Brewing Storms

Lost  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to Tolkien. I'm not making any money from it.  
  
A/N: Alright, this is NOT, I repeat NOT, a romance fic. Aragorn and Arwen aren't even going to meet. Just so you know. Beyond that, thanks as always for the lovely reviews, they keep me going. Special thanks to Trin for beta'ing, you're awesome girl! ok, enough blah blah, on with the fic!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The afternoon sun slanted through the window, warming the graceful architecture of the bedroom.  
  
Elladan sighed, and rolled over in his bed luxoriously, wallowing in the warm comfort of his sheets, before total awareness overtook him.  
  
As he became aware of surroundings, he remembered the events of the past few days, and sat bolt upright in bed.  
  
Thunk!  
  
He winced as he struck his forehead on a protrusion on his headboard.  
  
Elladan lay his now throbbing head back on the pillow, and rubbed it with the heel of his hand while squeezing his eyes shut in aggravation.  
  
One smoky grey eye popped open when a ripple of feminine laughter floated through his room.  
  
"Arwen."  
  
He closed the eye again, and rubbed the swelling lump a moment more, before his sisters presence registered fully in his brain.  
  
"Arwen!"  
  
He jerked up again, this time avoiding the protrusion that had caught him earlier.  
  
Elladan flung open his arms, and welcomed his sister home with a warm hug, and an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
She grinned, and pulled back, "Grandmother sent me back a couple weeks ago. She said there was a 'compelling reason' for me to come home."  
  
"Really?" Elladan absently rubbed his aching forehead, "There is. Elrohir..." He trailed off, as Arwen raised a comforting hand to his cheek.  
  
"I know, Ada sent me to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful sleeping there, I thought to let you sleep a bit longer." She chuckled as she brushed her hand over the bruise already forming on the the older twin's forehead.  
  
He smiled ruefully, "How is he?"  
  
Arwen shook her head sorrowfully, "I know not, Ada will not speak of his condition, until you are present as well."  
  
Elladan nodded, understanding the message she left unspoken. If Elrond would not appraise Arwen of Elrohir's condition without the presence of his twin, his condition must be serious indeed.  
  
"Alright, let me get dressed, little sister." He smiled, and gave her one last hug, before tossing his blankets back, and getting out of bed.  
  
"I'll wait in the hall for you." Arwen smiled as well, glad to be home in Rivendell, despite the circumstances that brought her here.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn sighed, and leaned against a tree.  
  
It had been a long three days. He could not move at the speed he would have liked, not only because of his wound, but because every ten minutes, Posie needed to stop for a 'break'.  
  
Valar, he had no idea water went through little hobbits so quickly. He was almost to the point of refusing to give her anymore.  
  
She was currently balanced in the crook of his left arm, while he limped along with the help of a large branch he'd convienently found shortly after Elladan and Legolas had left.  
  
After an hour or so of cutting off the twigs, and whittling it to the proper shape, it made an excellent walking stick. He was considering holding on to it for a while, might come in handy.  
  
They were still another two day's walk out from Rivendell, and he wished he could make the time pass faster. Both for him, and Posie, who grew tired quickly, and spent much of the time as she was now, dozing in the crook of his arm.  
  
He smiled down at her, pausing to brush a silky golden curl back from her face. She was actually kind of cute.  
  
When she was sleeping, that is.  
  
When she was awake, he spent hours answering her numerous questions on Elves, Dwarves, the trees, why the sky is blue, and where babies come from (Valar, he had a Mordor of a time coming up with an appropriate answer for that one!).  
  
Aragorn looked up at the sky, through the branches of the tree, studying the sky.  
  
It was growing dark in the west, thunderheads were building in the distance.  
  
He was going to have to find shelter.  
  
Though his leg was healing nicely, he was still human, and prone to illness just like anyone else.  
  
Not to mention, he didn't want Posie getting sick. He winced at that particular thought.  
  
Valar help him if he ever had children of his own.  
  
Aragorn sighed again, shifted Posie in his arms slightly, and continued on, looking for a suitable place to wait out the storm.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond sighed, and looked out the window, studying the thunderheads building in the distance.  
  
Legolas had informed him of their decision to leave Aragorn, and Elrond trusted the young ranger was more than capable of taking care of himself. But the part of him that would always see Aragorn as the little boy who used to crawl into his bed begging for stories first thing in the morning worried for the human's safety.  
  
The Elf Lord turned away from the window, and studied his other sons.  
  
Elrohir still had not awakened, and Elladan was now sitting by his brother's head, holding his hand, and speaking softly to him.  
  
Elrond smiled fondly at them, as the soft syllables of Elladan and Elrohir's own private language filled the room.  
  
The twins had created it when they were young, a combination of Sindarin, Quenyan, Westron, and melodic syllables of their own invention. It was a phenomenon Elrond had noted in human children before, but never in elvish, mostly because elven twins were rare, and treasured by those around them.  
  
Arwen came in the room, her bare feet making no sound on the wood floors, while Legolas followed on her heels, his boots clicking softly against the planks beneath them.  
  
She was carrying a tray of mugs, with bread, cheese and fruit, while Legolas carefully balanced a steaming pot in his hands.  
  
"I thought we should eat, I know it's been awhile since Elladan and Legolas last ate, and you should eat as well, Ada."  
  
She set the tray on a table, and pressed an apple and a mug into his hands. Legolas carefully poured out some aromatic tea, and Elrond prepared to tell them that which he had been dreading.  
  
"Ada?" Elladan searched his father's eyes, while picking at a piece of bread absently.  
  
Elrond sighed, "Elrohir is hurt worse than we originally thought. He must have struck his head when he fell."  
  
There was silence in the room as Elrond's words sank in.  
  
"What do you mean, Ada?" Arwen spoke softly, her hand on Elladan's shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"I believe he may have fractured his skull." Elladan groaned, and buried his face in his hands, while Arwen shifted closer to her brother, and pressed her slight form against him, offering what comfort she could while her own heart was in turmoil.  
  
Elrond took a deep breath, and plunged on, "Because the wound wasn't taken care of immediately, it has festered." Elladan moaned again. "His body is trying to heal the wound, but it's only making it worse. I am going to watch it for a few days, if he does not get better, I may have to perform... a surgery."  
  
Elladan made an odd choking noise, as he tried not to panic. "Is there any good news Ada?"  
  
Elrond lowered his eyes, "Not yet, my son. Not yet."  
  
~*~  
  
Ok ok, I know I usually answer reviews here, but I'm really tired, so will you forgive me for not answering them just this once?  
  
I mean, it's the difference between having the chappie tonight, or tomorrow!  
  
Please review anyways, and thanks to all of you reviewed my fic "I would have loved you anyways." I'll answer reviews in my next post, *crosses heart* I PROMISE!!!!!  
  
XOXO  
  
Cor 


	7. Of bunnies and the Halls of Time

Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to Tolkien. I'm not making any money from it.  
  
A/N: ok, sorry if this chappie has, um, issues. Feel free to point out any errors you see, my beta was not feeling well, and there was no one online to fill in. So, forgive me any mistakes *winces*  
  
ok, on with the fic!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Elrond anxiously paced the hall outside Elrohir's room. His slender fingers were clasped behind his back, his elegant brow furrowed in thought.  
  
It had been three days since Elladan and Legolas had hauled an unconscious and severely injured Elrohir back to Imladris, six days since they left Aragorn.  
  
He should have been back by now.  
  
Elrohir showed no sign of improvement. He stirred once in the last three days, opening his eyes, and staring vaguely at the room for a few moments, before they slid shut again.  
  
Elrond was trying to forget the decision he would have to make tonight, if there was no improvement by then. Elrohir was weakening without food and water. If the surgery was to be done, it would have to be done tonight, or Elrohir would not have the strength to survive.  
  
Elladan barely left his brother's side, and Arwen would not leave Elladan for more than a few minutes at a time.  
  
Elrond found himself thanking Illuvitar profusely that she had come home when she did, for only Arwen could convince an extremely worried Elladan to eat and sleep.  
  
Legolas was out looking for Aragorn. The Elven Prince had left the day before, stating he was too worried about Aragorn to wait any longer, but Elrond knew that Legolas was a warrior born, and could not take sitting around waiting for Elrohir to either recover, or die. So he had conviently decided to go searching for his best friend, instead.  
  
Elrond turned towards the window, looking out at the grey skies. It had been storming since the day Elrohir had arrived, making the Elf Lord feel that much more dismal.  
  
He knew that Aragorn had, more than likely, simply taken shelter from the storm, and was waiting it out. But better to wonder where one son was, than if the other would still be alive in the morning.  
  
"Where are you Aragorn?" He murmured to himself, as he stared anxiously out the window.  
  
~*~  
  
"STOP! Please stop crying, Posie!"  
  
Aragorn was positively beside himself.  
  
The little hobbit had not stopped wailing for the past hour, all because of a stupid rabbit.  
  
"Posie, please, we have to eat something!"  
  
"You...you...you killeded the....bunnieeeeeee" She shrieked the last word as tears streamed down her red cheeks.  
  
Aragorn groaned, and continued to cook the animal, deciding to ignore her wails for the time being.  
  
Furious at being ignored, Posie lay on her back in the cave they had taken shelter in, and screamed at the top of her lungs. It took all Aragorns willpower not to simply toss the hobbit into the nearby river and leave her there.  
  
The first two days in the cave had not been that bad.  
  
Day one, all they had done was sleep, the last couple days of travelling catching up to the mortals in a big way.  
  
The second day, Aragorn had been hard pressed to entertain the energetic hobbit lass. Finally, he'd found a piece of chalk in his pack he had used to mark tunnels that last time he had visited some dwarves.  
  
Posie had happily drawn illustrations to the tales Aragorn told her as he reclined by the fire.  
  
Then they had run out of dried meat and lembas, so Aragorn had been forced to find something for them to eat.  
  
He should have had the sense to skin the rabbit outside in the rain, instead of where Posie could see. Well, there was no help for it now. She would just have to deal with it.  
  
Three days in a cave with a small child, a wounded leg that ached something fierce, even though it was healing well, and a slight sniffle combined to make Aragorn a VERY cranky Ranger.  
  
He turned the rabbit on the spit, and looked over his shoulder as Posie stomped to the mouth of the cave.  
  
Aragorn groaned, and darted forward to grab her before she could run out in the pouring rain and catch a cold.  
  
He was very much surprised when a pair of hands that *definitely* didn't belong to him scooped her up instead.  
  
"Having troubles Aragorn?"  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan sighed, and stared at his brothers pale face, trying to will his eyes to open.  
  
Arwen was sitting in an armchair, neatly embroidering a lovely scene on a handkerchief. Elladan had been perched on the arm of said armchair for several hours now, and it was beginning to tell on his rear-end.  
  
Neither spoke, instead were simply comforted by the presence of the other. They shared the same unspoken anxiety; that Elrohir would never awaken again.  
  
Nothing any of them did seemed to help.  
  
Elrond had spent hours each day trying to call his son back, while Arwen had sat beside him singing all the lullabies their mother had sung to them as elflings.  
  
Elladan had done everything from begging and pleading to screaming and cursing at his brother's comatose form, all to no avail.  
  
Elrohir neither spoke, nor stirred.  
  
He gave no sign of life at all, except for the steady sound of his breathing, and the gentle thump of his heart.  
  
Arwen looked up at Elladan, though her lovely face was serene, inside she was fretting as much over Elladan as she was Elrohir.  
  
She knew that if one brother died, the other would not be far behind.  
  
The thought of what that would do to her family made her heart pound in fear. Her father and mother had always doted upon the twins and herself. They were Elrond and Celebrians pride and joy.  
  
To lose any of them would be a hard blow, but to lose both twins at once would devastate them, perhaps beyond repair.  
  
Arwen sighed, her expression unconsciously mirroring Elladan's, and continued with her embroidery, while she silently petitioned Illuvitar and all the Valar to help Elrohir, for it seemed there was nothing anyone else could do for him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Aragorn's mouth fell open in shock as the grinning elf held the still sobbing hobbit lass against his chest.  
  
"Indeed, mellon nin. I have come to bring you home. See? I even brought horses."  
  
True to his word, there were two fine elvish steeds standing outside the cave.  
  
Legolas helped Aragorn pack up the little camp inside the cave, and comforted the sobbing hobbit in his arms.  
  
As Aragorn finished loading up the horses, and changed into some dry clothes Legolas had thought to pack for him, the elf admired Posies artwork on the cavern walls.  
  
Then they headed back to Imladris with all speed, while Posie filled Legolas in on everything that had gone on the past three days.  
  
"Then 'Gorn killed a BUNNY, Lego'!" She sniffled again, her little button nose twitching.  
  
Legolas smiled, and produced a handkerchief. "Blow."  
  
She did, and Legolas pocket the handkerchief again, then proceded to tell her of Illuvitar, and the Halls of Time, where it was said that all mortal souls went when they died.  
  
By the time he was done speaking, Posie had calmed down, and drifted off to sleep. Even Aragorn found himself comforted by his friends words.  
  
The ranger took a deep breath, and asked the question that had been plaguing him since he had parted ways with his brothers and best friend, "How is Elrohir?"  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond stood in the room beside Elrohir's bed, his face serious.  
  
Arwen and Elladan stood across the bed from their father, their expressions grim.  
  
"Hen nin*, we have a decision to make. Elrohir is weakening by the moment, if we do not do the surgery tonight, he will no longer have the strength to survive. Even now, he could die during the surgery. The odds of it actually helping him are only 50/50, but the odds of him recovering without are even worse. He is your brother, you are both adults, I'm asking you to help me make this decision."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
*My children  
  
*sighs* Ok, no killing the author, did you really think I'd let you know if Elrohir will be alright or not so soon? I hope not, lol! REVIEWS make me write faster!!!  
  
More A/N  
  
Maverickgirl: I don't think you feel half as sorry for Aragorn as he does for himself, lol! Thanks for reviewing, keep reading doll!  
  
Sparx: As I said in chat, they did indeed have surgeries back then, and this surgery is particularly dangerous, more about what Elrond actually wants to do in the next chapter.  
  
Firniswen: Thanks! Might want to yell louder, maybe you can heal Elrohir with your love for him?  
  
Hex: Well, Elrohir seemed as good a target as any, lol! I seem to like picking on the twins though, don't I! Maybe I'll beat up Legolas for awhile... hmmm, interesting thought.....  
  
Pennsuleien: Soooo, do you want Elrohir to live or die? I'm confused...  
  
Diadora: Thanks!! Here's another chappie, sorry I'm so slow!  
  
Sake Girl: Lol! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!!  
  
Ok, so I'm thinking that MAYBE Elrohir is like Tinkerbell? Remember in Peter Pan, when Tinkerbell was sick, people would clap and she'd get all better? Well, MAYBE reviews will help Elrohir... Just a thought....  
  
Until next time!  
  
XOXO  
  
Cor 


	8. Home at Last

Lost  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of this...blah blah blah...I'm not making any money.  
  
A/N: Well, today has NOT been a good day for me, gang. I work painting houses during the day, and today I tripped over a drop cloth and wound up bruising my patella. In laymans terms, I hurt my knee. While it's not terribly serious, it's quite painful, and you know what they say, misery loves company. *evil grin* This chappie is for TC, who's having a not so good day, and Cathy, who's been hassling me about this issue for weeks now, lol! Special thank to Trin, my trusty beta, you rock!  
  
ok, enough chatter, on with the fic!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Aragorn ignored the pain that flared in his thigh as he urged the horse onward.  
  
He had set this pace as soon as Legolas had told him of Elrohir's condition, and the ranger was determined to reach his brother before...Well, he wouldn't think before *what*, he would just concentrate on traveling.  
  
Behind him, Legolas was easily balanced on his steed, cradling Posie in the crook of one arm, gripping the horses mane with the other.  
  
They reached Bruinen's Ford by noon, Aragorn sighed in relief to be back in the boundaries of Rivendell.  
  
They flew onward, the only sound was the steady pounding of the horses hooves.  
  
'Soon,' Aragorn thought, 'Soon we'll be home.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Ada, before we decide, I think Elladan and I need to know more about this 'surgery' you wish to do." Arwen studied her father earnestly, her silvery eyes glittering with unshed tears.  
  
Elrond nodded, and sat in an armchair beside Elrohir's bed, his elbows resting on his knees.  
  
Elladan and Arwen follow suit, Arwen sitting in the other armchair, Elladan perched on the arm.  
  
The Elf Lord took a deep breath, and prepared to explain the rather complicated process. "The surgery is called trepanning. I don't think it's ever been done to an elf before, at least, not in an effort to help the elf. It's been used mostly among humans and dwarves, and it requires a skilled healer, and a steady hand. What I would do is cut an incision in Elrohir's scalp, and *very carefully* remove a small section of his skull. This will, hopefully, alleviate the pressure that the fracture is causing on his brain, and help him to recover."  
  
Elrond paused, and took in his children's horrified expressions, then continued before they could interupt.  
  
"Once the bone is removed, I'll stitch up the incision, and place a metal plate over it, to keep any injury from the exposed section of his brain. In time, the skull will grow closed, and there will be no lasting effects." He didn't speak the thought on all of their minds, '*if* he survives.'  
  
Elladan exchanged a look with his sister. Then they both looked down at the still, pale form of their brother. "Ada, I think we all know what Elrohir would say. If it gives him a chance, do it."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Allow me to prepare then, you two will wait outside. I will call for you if I need you."  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn's breath came fast and hard as he rode through the gates at top speed. The horse stopped abruptly, sweat glistening on his flanks, sides heaving.  
  
Paying the exhausted horse, and his recent injury no heed, Aragorn ran up the stairs of the Last Homely House, and practically knocked the door down as he flew inside. He tore up the stairs to Elrohir's room, screeching to a halt when he saw Elladan sitting outside, head cradled in his hands.  
  
Aragorn knelt before his brother, pulling the older twins hands away from his face. "Elladan? Elladan? What's wrong?!"  
  
"I may have killed him, Aragorn." The elf's voice was wavering, his grey eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I made the wrong decision. I may have killed him."  
  
Aragorn didn't wait to hear anything else. Without bothering to knock, he burst into Elrohir's room, causing Elrond's head to jerk up, startled.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas followed after Aragorn at a slower pace, arriving in the courtyard a few moments after he burst into the house. He handed the horse off to an attendant with an affectionate pat to the animals neck, shifted Posie in his arms and headed inside.  
  
He found Elladan much as Aragorn had, still fretting over the decision he had made.  
  
"Elladan?" Legolas set Posie in a handy chair, where she curled up in a little ball and continued to sleep. "Elladan, where is Arwen?"  
  
The dark haired elf gestured vaguely down the hall. "She left. She didn't like my choice."  
  
"Choice? What choice mellon nin? And where did Arwen go?"  
  
"Ada wanted to do a horrible surgery to him, Legolas! I agreed at first, but then, I...I just couldn't let him! Arwen felt it was Elrohir's only chance, but I thought he might wake up soon. He opened his eyes yesterday, you know. Anyways, she left. Went back to Lorien. Said she didn't wish to watch her brother waste away."  
  
Legolas sighed, and wrapped his arms around Elladan, pulling his longtime friend close. "Don't worry mellon nin, Elrohir will be alright, I know it!"  
  
Elladan nodded mutely, and buried his face in Legolas' shoulder, grateful for the comfort the Prince offered.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond sighed in relief when he recognised his youngest bursting through the door. Elrohir lay on the bed as he had these past four days, dark lashes resting against his pale cheeks, his slender form still as death.  
  
Elrond had been trying a variety of methods to ease the swelling on his head, and was currently holding a towel full of ice he'd gotten from the banks of the still thawing river to the Twin's forehead. If he were to move it, a dark purple bruise would now be visible, as well as a large lump.  
  
The stab wound to Elrohir's abdomen was healing nicely though, as was his arm and leg. Elrond had been thanking the Valar for small favors at that, and was beginning to think that maybe the head wound wasn't such a bad thing after all. It would have been impossible to keep the Elrohir in bed long enough for the leg to set properly if he weren't unconscious, and this saved Elrond sleeping potion.  
  
"Ada, what 'choice' does Elladan speak of?" Aragorn's eyes were red- rimmed, and he was sniffling, though he tried to hide it. Elrond wondered if it was because the ranger had been crying, or because he was getting sick. Well, no matter now. Aragorn was home, and safe. That was the important thing.  
  
"Sit down, my son. I will tell you everything, if you will tell me where you have been these past few days."  
  
Aragorn nodded in agreement, and prepared to sit in an armchair, when Elrond stopped him with a look. "AFTER you have changed your clothes, that is. You're soaking wet and covered in mud. Go on, this will keep a few moments longer."  
  
Aragorn sighed, and headed to his room, smiling briefly at Legolas and Elladan as he passed them. Elladan was still clinging to the Prince, and appeared to be falling asleep. Aragorn's suspicions were confirmed when Legolas hefted the Noldor elf in his arms, and carried him to his bedchamber.  
  
'I wonder how long it's been since he slept,' Aragorn thought vaguely as he shut his own door, and began to dig out some more clothes.  
  
No one noticed when Posie slipped out of the chair she'd been napping in, and crept through the open door of Elrohir's room.  
  
No one, that is, except Elrond. "Hello little one." He reached out his hands for her, and she crawled up in his lap happily.  
  
"What's wrong with El'?" She asked, rather plaintively.  
  
Elrond suppressed a smile, Legolas had told him of this little hobbit, and he had not lied when he said she was rather endearing.  
  
"You must be Posie." She nodded mutely, never taking her wide green eyes off the unconscious elf. "Well, Posie, he bumped his head, and it's made him very sleepy. We're hoping he wakes up soon."  
  
She smiled up at the elf lord, and he was reminded of a cherub as the afternoon sun glanced off her freckled nose, and the highlights in her golden hair. "I know how to wake him up." She said, still smiling beatifically. "EL' WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
Elrond's eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock as he reflexively tossed the hobbit onto Elrohir's bed, and covered his ears. 'Valar, not a cherub after all. Perhaps an imp, instead. Who knew such a small creature could make so much noise!'  
  
Apparently Elrohir thought the same thing, for as Posie crawled up his chest, to place on tiny hand on each of his cheeks, smoky eyes flickered open, and focused vaguely on the little hobbit.  
  
"Well, hello there Posie." He said in a weak, raspy voice.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
It's been SO MUCH fun to torture you guys with this! But, I guess it had to end sooner or later. Don't worry, there's still plenty of fic to go! Reviews make me write faster, so does pity for my wounded knee LOL! J/k *g* REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
More A/N:  
  
Maverickgirl: is this soon enough for you? I hope so, I don't think I could have updated any faster than this, lol!  
  
Pennsuleien: thanks for clearing that up for me. As for Eldarion, don't worry, I'm sure Arwen will be a good mother... I think...uh oh, the plot bunnies are after me AGAIN!!!! *runs away*  
  
Trin: Who said I was killing him?! Honestly, you people need to learn to trust me more!! I would NEVER kill the twins... really! Well, ok, I wouldn't LEAVE them dead, how about that?  
  
Wilwarin: which thing? Draw on the walls? Or throw screaming fits over dead rabbits? Just curious....  
  
Hex: I agree! Let's beat on Legolas awhile!! He's the only one I haven't physically beaten up yet...hmmmmm any suggestions for Legolas torture anyone?  
  
Well, that's it for today folks, catch you later!!  
  
XOXO  
  
Cor 


	9. Posie's papa

Lost  
  
disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are from Tolkien's toybox, but don't worry, I'll play nicely, and return them when I'm done.  
  
A/N: Ok, well, first of all, thanks to Cathy for helping me find a word I couldn't think of (it's boisterous btw). We're picking right up where we left off :) Sorry it took so long for me to get this out, the weather here has been positively hellish, and I haven't been able to have my computer on much, for fear of it being struck by lightening and burned out :( Special thanks to Cat, who beta'd for me on the fly this time, as Trin was busy. *Huggles cat all to bits* THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Legolas was just laying Elladan on his bed, when he heard Posie's shout all the way down the hall. He grinned, and yanked the boots off the exhausted twin, before tucking the blankets about his shoulders, and slipping out of the room.  
  
Elladan, for his part, didn't move, already lost in dreamland.  
  
Legolas headed back down towards Elrohir's room, intending to gather up the rather boisterous hobbit, and leave Lord Elrond in peace. He met up with a much dryer Aragorn on the way there.  
  
"Was that Posie I just heard yelling?" Aragorn looked perplexed as he tried to hide a cough behind his hand.  
  
Legolas ignored the cough, and nodded. "Yes, I believe so. She makes quite a lot of noise for such a tiny creature."  
  
"Indeed," Aragorn couldn't help but chuckle as they reached Elrohir's door. He pulled the door open, and stepped aside to let Legolas in.  
  
He was, naturally, rather annoyed when his friend simply froze in the doorway.  
  
"Legolas! You cannot stand there! Move, so I can get in the...." His voice trailed off as the elf stepped aside.  
  
Elrond was just finishing propping Elrohir up on with some pillows, while Posie was sitting at the foot of the bed, chattering away happily. The biggest shocker, though, was that Elrohir was carrying on a conversation with the tiny hobbit.  
  
It wasn't the most animated conversation, and his smoky grey eyes were tired, but he was definitely awake, and lucid.  
  
Aragorn couldn't contain himself. "Elrohir!" He cried out, as he moved to fling his arms around his bed-ridden brother.  
  
Elrond stopped him, "You must be gentle, Aragorn. Elrohir is far from fully recovered."  
  
"Yeah, and his head hurts, so we have to be quiet!" Posie put one chubby finger to her lips, and whispered, in an effort to show Aragorn how quiet he should be.  
  
Aragorn smiled at her, "Alright, I'll be quiet."  
  
Elrohir smiled at his younger brother, and reached for him. "How is your leg?"  
  
"It's fine, thank you." Aragorn hid his slight limp as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Thank the Valar you are alright. I was so terrified for you."  
  
Legolas patted Elrohir on the knee, before scooping up Posie, and exiting the room quietly, leaving the family to fuss over one another.  
  
~*~  
  
The next couple days passed quickly, Elrond sent a messenger to his daughter, informing her of Elrohir's recovery, and Arwen sent a message back, expressing her relief and gratitude, but that she would be continuing to Lorien.  
  
Aragorns slight cough blossomed into a full fledged cold, and he was forced to spend two days in bed as well, much to his chagrin.  
  
Elrond, however, took pity on his sons, and allowed Aragorn to reside in Elrohir's room, while they both convalesced.  
  
Legolas and Elladan spent as much time with the pair as possible, but whenever Elrond chased them off, they would spend hours playing happily with Posie.  
  
The hobbit, for her part, seemed to love being among the elves, and they adored her as well. Children are rare amongst elvenkind, and are cherished as a result. With her chubby cheeks, silky curls, and winning smile, there wasn't an elf in Imladris who stood a chance against Posie's charms.  
  
The one shadow that hung over Rivendell, sneaking in at unexpected moments, to catch Elladan and Legolas off-guard, was Posie's father. They still hadn't been able to tell her, indeed, they didn't know how.  
  
It was one thing when a rabbit died, but another thing entirely when it was the father of a small child.  
  
Finally, Legolas turned to Elrond for advice.  
  
The Elf Lord was rather frazzled from convincing Elrohir and Aragorn to stay in bed. Indeed, as the days passed, it was getting more and more difficult to keep them down, now that they were both on the mend.  
  
And so, he welcomed a chance to have a conversation that didn't involve the words "Stay in bed!" or "Stop throwing things at your brother, he's been ill/injured!".  
  
But when he learned of Legolas' predicament, he had to resist the urge to whack the Prince over the head.  
  
Taking a deep breath, while rubbing his forehead with two fingers, he spoke slowly. "So, you have not told the child her father is dead yet? And he has been dead for how long now?"  
  
Legolas paused, and began to count in his head. "Almost...two weeks now..." He trailed off, a guilty expression on his face.  
  
Elrond took another deep breath, and contemplated the situation. "The hobbit has taken quite a liking to you, 'Lego'."  
  
Legolas resisted making a face at Posie's pet name for him, Elrond continued, pretending not to notice Legolas' obvious displeasure at the moniker. "I believe it should be you who tells her."  
  
"No, Lord Elrond, please don't make me! I...I don't think I can! It will break her little heart!" Legolas had grown quite attached to Posie, despite her abuse of his name. Elrond nodded, he had been expecting this response.  
  
"It's alright, Legolas. I will tell her. It is very difficult to tell a child that they have lost a parent. Unfortunately, I'm quite experienced at it."  
  
Elrond rose and left the room, placing a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder as he walked out. "Don't worry, mellon nin, she will be alright."  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond found Posie playing outside with Elladan under a flowering tree.  
  
One of the many craftsmen that dwelled in Imladris had made her a set of dolls, complete with real hair, and delicately carved faces.  
  
Posie had Elladan brushing out their hair, and carefully dressing them for her.  
  
"No no, El'! THAT dress goes on Akanshya!"  
  
Elladan paused in his efforts to dress one of the dolls, "Which one is Akanshya?"  
  
She pointed to a doll sporting an unusual haircut, 'Posie must have found the scissors,' Elladan thought absently as he began to dress the doll carefully.  
  
"Having fun?" The unexpected voice caused Elladan to practically jump out of his skin, as he quickly tossed Akanshya aside.  
  
Elrond suppressed a chuckle as a bright red blush crept up his son's face, right to the tips of his delicately pointed ears. "Ion nin, Im boe o ped- na Posie. Erui. Caro le henio?"   
  
"O-yr, Ada."   
  
Elladan rose gracefully, and smiled at Posie, before heading off to the house, most likely to torment his brothers.  
  
Elrond sank down at the foot of the tree, taking in the sweet scent of apple blossoms, before reaching for Posie.  
  
The hobbit climbed into his arms cheerfully, and nestled her little body against his.  
  
"Posie, I need to tell you something. It might be kind of hard for you to understand, but it's important, so you must pay close attention."  
  
She looked up at him, confusion in her wide green eyes. "What's wrong, 'Rond?"  
  
Elrond smiled, and looked up at the darkening sky. The stars were just beginning to come out, and he pointed out Earendil to her. "That is where my father dwells, Posie. He left Arda long long ago, but he watches over me, and everyone else from that star up there."  
  
Posie smiled, reaching her tiny hands up, as though to catch the star in her hand like a firefly. "How did he get up there?"  
  
Elrond smiled, "That is a story for another time, little one. Today, I want to talk about your father."  
  
"Is he coming to take me home soon?" She asked. "I don't think he know's how to get here 'Rond."  
  
"He can't come get you, sweetling. Your papa died."  
  
"Like the bunny?" Her eyes swam with tears.  
  
"Yes Posie, like the bunny. He's gone to be with Illuvitar."  
  
"Can you tell Illuvitar I need my papa more than He does?"  
  
Elrond chuckled, "No I cannot, that's for Illuvitar to decide, not you or me. But if you look up at the sky, and squint real hard, I'll bet you can see your Papa looking down at you from one of those stars up there."  
  
"Really?" Her voice quavered.  
  
"Try it."  
  
She turned her face up toward the heavens, and scrunched up her tiny button nose. "I see him, 'Rond! He's waving at me!" She leapt out of Elrond's arms, and waved frantically at the sky. "Papa!! Papa, come back down here! Mama and I need you!"  
  
Elrond reached down, and gathered her back up. "Your papa will always watch you from the sky, and if you should ever need him, all you have to do is look up, and he's there!"  
  
"But I want him here!" She buried her face in the Elf Lords tunic, sobbing openly now.  
  
"I know, child, I know."  
  
Elrond carried her inside, and tucked her into bed. He stayed with her, until her sobs subsided, and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Then he rose, and joined Legolas and his sons, in Elrohir's room.  
  
Aragorn had been allowed out of bed all day, and was growing quite tired. He was stretched out at the foot of his brother's big elven bed, Elladan was draped over an armchair, and Legolas perched on the windowsill, staring out absently.  
  
Three dark heads turned, when Elrond entered the room. Legolas did not move from his perch, but Elrond knew that the Sindar elf had heard him enter.  
  
"Two of you will need to take Posie home. Elrohir is not going, for obvious reasons. Which of you will be going?"  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, that's all for today guys and gals!! You know the drill, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! lol  
  
~*~  
  
More A/N:  
  
Silver: Lol, are you happy?  
  
Trin: Look who's talking! At least when *I* kill them both at the same time, so they don't have to be separated! sheesh! And I think I might be related to your cousin as well...  
  
Sparx: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Tell me what you thought of this one!  
  
Pennsuleien: LOL! I'm sure Legolas appreciates the sentiment! Of course, he'd probably prefer I torture him than his friends.... maybe I should give him what he wants?  
  
Diadora: Too good? *blushes* thanks, but I think you're exagerating. Thanks for the compliments though!  
  
Naughtynat: Thanks! Sorry it took so long!  
  
Sake Girl: It looks like he will be, and I don't think Posie will need a megaphone though, lol! She'd deafen all of Middle Earth!  
  
Hex: Beat up the Leggy? Why does everyone like that so much?! Poor Leggy! *sigh* Well, I can't deny my fans anything.... keep reading *wink wink*  
  
Finiswen: I hurried as fast as I could, what do you think?  
  
Ok, that's all for today folks, have a wonderful week, be safe, buckle up.... and...oh yeah, REVIEW!!!!  
  
XOXO  
  
Cor 


	10. Happy Reunions

Lost  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to Tolkien. I'm not making any money from it.  
  
A/N: Wow, sorry this took so long. My muse has kind of abandoned me for this fic, so this is the last chappie. But fear not, oh faithful fans, I will be starting a new fic soon, and I'm REALLY excited about it. It involves Maglor, and the Silmaril and...OH! You'll just have to read it, heh heh. And FF.net deleted the translation for the elvish in the last chappie, so here is the translation now, and I'm really sorry about that! "Ion nin, Im boe o ped- na Posie. Erui. Caro le henio?" = "My son, I need to speak with Posie. Alone. Do you understand?" "O-yr, Ada." = "Of course, dad" *mutters* stupid ff.net.....grrrrrrr..... Well, here goes, thanks as always to my faithful readers, you guys have been awesome. Particularly Cathy, Sparx, Abby, Trin, Pennsuleien and Sake Girl Duelist. I could always count on you for reviews, or at least an encouraging word. Thanks for keeping me going! BIG HUGS FOR YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Special thanks to Bill the Pony for beta'ing for me, in Trin's absence.  
  
Ok, enough mush, on with the fic!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
After much arguing, it was decided that Aragorn and Legolas would return Posie to her home, due to the fact that Aragorn knew the Shire better than any of them. It was deemed best that Elladan stay with his brother.  
  
So the next couple days we spent preparing. Posie spent much of the time with Elrohir, mostly because the others were so busy packing and checking the packing they couldn't devote as much time to her as she wanted. She plied him with endless questions, which he answered with the patience of an Ent. Elrond noted his son's endless patience with the child, and couldn't help but imagine him with children of his own. What a wonderful father Elrohir would make.  
  
The afternoon before they left, Elrond poked his head in to check on Elrohir, who was still bed-ridden, despite his strenous objections, and grinned at the sight that greeted him.  
  
Elrohir was propped up on a stack of pillows, a large bandage still wrapped around his head, his bad leg still splinted. His arm had healed almost completely, though, and he was sketching away madly with a bit of charcoal.  
  
In the chair across from him Aragorn had dozed off, his bare feet propped on Elrohir's bed. Posie was curled up in the crook of his elbow, her golden head resting on the Ranger's chest. They looked adorable, dark lashes resting against their cheeks, and Elrohir seemed determined to capture the moment on paper.  
  
Elrond leaned in the doorway and simply watched the scene for a while, before slipping off quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
The day of Posie's departure arrived, and she bid farewell to the Elves giving Elladan and Elrohir kisses and hugging Elrond as tightly as her little arms could manage.  
  
Thankfully, Aeariel, a messenger for Elrond who frequently passed through the Shire, delivering messages to some of the outlying elven villages, and occasionally to an old hobbit friend of Elronds, recognized Posie.  
  
She gave Aragorn and Legolas very good directions towards Posie's village before heading off for some much deserved rest.  
  
With the promise to return in a fortnight, Aragorn and Legolas rode off, the early morning sun glinting off the metal buckles on their clothes.  
  
~*~  
  
Prisca Goodbody was worried.  
  
Her husband, Minta had left nearly a month ago, and she had been expecting him for a week now.  
  
She rose, stretching her aching back. Their second child was due any day now, and she wished Minta would return, so he could help her with the heavy chores. Not to mention, he had taken their daughter, Posie, and Prisca was really beginning to miss the child.  
  
She walked to the doorway, and took a breath of fresh air.  
  
When she heard the sound of hoofbeats on the path outside her gate, she waddled to the end of the garden path, hoping against hope it was her beloved husband.  
  
It was, of course, not him.  
  
Two big people rode up the path, their heads hooded, and one appeared to be riding without reins or saddle.  
  
Prisca was shocked when they stopped outside her gate. "Excuse me, do you know of the Goodbody family?"  
  
She stared at the hooded figure in silent shock, her mouth hanging wide open.  
  
When she realized she was gawking, she closed her jaws with an audible snap.  
  
"Goodbody? Aye, that's my family. What can I do for you?" She asked, collecting her thoughts with admirable speed.  
  
"Ah, wonderful." Aragorn pushed back his hood, and dismounted with admirable grace.  
  
Smiling kindly, he took something from his companions hands, and stepped towards her gate. Prisca had to resist the urge to step backwards, for she had never met a big person this close before.  
  
Aragorn knelt down, and set a familiar looking figure in front of her. "Does this belong to you?"  
  
"Posie!" With a stunned cry, Prisca knelt down awkwardly, and gathered her first-born up to her bosom.  
  
"Mama?" Posie had been napping comfortably in Legolas' arms for a couple hours now, she was startled to wake up the familiar arms of her mother. The pair clung together for what seemed like ages, while Aragorn stepped back politely, not wanting to interrupt the little reunion.  
  
After a few moments, Prisca collected her thoughts for the second time since seeing the two strangers, and looked up at them, confusion showing in her warm brown eyes. "Where is my husband?"  
  
What followed was a rather lengthy explanation, and many reassurances that Minta had died peacefully, unafraid and was laid to rest in the forest.  
  
Aragorn placed a small sack of gold in her hands. "This is from Lord Elrond, for Posie was a joy to have around Rivendell, and she helped to save his son, Elrohir. For these things, you have Lord Elrond's eternal gratitude. Because your husband has died, Elrond is offering to provide for you and your children, twice a year, a messenger will come by here, and see if you have any needs he can fill, for the rest of your days, Madam Goodbody."  
  
Prisca was in shock, her husband gone, but she was now rich beyond her wildest dreams. She had loved Minta very much, but hobbits are a pragmatic sort, and she recognized this windfall for what it was. "I thank you very much, mr...?"  
  
"Call me Strider, this is Legolas. I will be checking in from time to time as well. Farewell, Posie, I'll see you next time I'm in the area."  
  
Posie raised one tiny hand in farewell, and smiled her angelic smile. "Bye bye 'Gorn, Lego!"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas bid the little family farewell, and headed back down the road to Rivendell.  
  
~*~  
  
A few days later, Prisca gave birth to a son, and called him Lotho.  
  
Prisca, Lotho and Posie all lived long and prosperous lives, and died contented old hobbits with many many grandchildren around them.  
  
~*~  
  
Alright, that's it! What did you think? Sorry the end is such a cop-out.  
  
More A/N:  
  
NaughtyNat: Sorry about the elvish...*mutters stupid ff.net* Thanks for the reviews, keep your eyes open for the next fic, coming soon!  
  
Pennsuleien: Ok, sorry I didn't get to any Legolas torture in this fic. The plot bunnies abandoned me, and sent me new bunnies for a different idea instead. But the new one is going to be REALLY good. I'm excited, lol. Don't worry, PLENTY of elf torture is planned in the next fic. Thanks for all the lovely lovely reviews!  
  
Helen T: I hope this answered all your questions. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Sparx: I can't imagine WHERE you would get such a feeling. You're paranoid, lol. Thanks for reviewing sweetie!  
  
Mav: Ok. Sorry I took so long to update, I'll try to be more punctual with my next fic, my heart wasn't really in this one for some reason. Go figure. Thanks for reviewing though!  
  
Hex: Nope, no elf abuse, but a nice, semi-happy ending. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Supergurl15: Thanks for the review! I love hobbit children too, they're adorable!!! I really want to see what an elfling looks like too, and a dwarf child! I wonder if they have beards.... Anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
Ok, thats' the end of this fic! *whew* Thanks for reading folks!  
  
XOXO  
  
Cor 


End file.
